crotchetyoldmancallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dumpster
The Dumpster 'is the twenty-sixth prank call in the Crotchety Old Man Calls series. Transcript ''(cans clanking) (ringback tone) '''Woman: ''(censored) Recycling and Waste. '''Milton: '''Oh! Thank God you've answered! I'm stuck in one of your dumpsters! '''Woman: '''In the dumpster? '''Milton: '''I'm stuck in one of your dumpsters! I was collecting...aluminum cans...like you hear right now...for recycling! You know, I can get sixteen cents a pound! I can make seventy to eighty cents a day! And I got stuck in one of the dumpsters and I can't get out! '''Woman: '''Sir, let me transfer you to dispatch. '''Milton: '''Thank you! Hurry up! I might die in here! ''(Milton is put on hold; calm hold music playing) Frank: 'Operations, Frank. '''Milton: '''Oh! Thank... ''(cans clanking) 'Milton: '''God you've answered! Frank, I'm stuck in one of your...deathtrap dumpsters! '''Frank: '''How did you get in the dumpster, sir? '''Milton: '''I'm collecting aluminum cans and...I climbed in, I leaned over...and I fell in! '''Frank: '''Excuse me, push the top of the dumpster open and climb out. '''Milton: '''I'm-! ''(Milton tries to climb out) 'Milton: '''I'm trying! I can't reach it! '''Frank: '''What is your location, please? '''Milton: '''What?! '''Frank: '''What is your location? '''Milton: '''I-! I think-I'm at the Denny's! '''Frank: '''Which Denny's is that, sir? '''Milton: '''No, I-no, I'm behind the IHOP! '''Frank: '''What is...what street are you located on? '''Milton: '''I'm-I'm having amnesia. I can't remember cause it was 100 degrees out there today and I'm all hot! '''Frank: '''Can you tell me what part of the city you're in? '''Milton: '''I'm somewhere near downtown! ''(dump truck approaches) 'Milton: '''Oh! Hold on a sec! What's that? ''(dump truck gets closer) 'Milton: '''I think the truck is coming! '''Frank: '''Push the top of the dumpster open so the driver can see you! '''Milton: '''I'm trying! ''(dump truck grabs dumpster with Milton inside) 'Milton: '''Oh no! I'm getting lifted! '''Frank: '''What is the number of the truck? '''Milton: '''I can't see and I-I'm getting lifted! '''Frank: '''Tell me your location so I can get in touch with the driver! '''Milton: '''I'm getting lift-I'm upside down!!! ''(Milton is flipped inside the dumpster) 'Milton: '''Agh! '''Frank: '''Sir! '''Milton: '''He's slamming the dump-I don't think-! '''Frank: '''Sir, where are you?! '''Milton: '''I don't think I can hold on! Agh! I'm falling down!!! ''(Milton is dumped into the back of the dump truck) '''Frank: '''Sir! Tell me where you are! '''Milton: ''(grunting, screaming) I'm in the dumpster! I was tossed in the back of the truck! I think it stopped. ''(dump truck starts to compact the trash, along with Milton) Milton: '''WOAH!!! '''Frank: '''Where are you, sir? '''Milton: '''It's starting to compact! '''Frank: '''Tell me where you are! '''Milton: '''DAH! I don't know! '''Frank: '''Oh my God, come on! Tell me where you are! You got to climb out of there! '''Milton: '''He's compacting the load! '''Frank: '''Try to climb out! '''Milton: '''I'm trying-! '''Frank: '''Get his attention! Oh my God! What are you doing?! '''Milton: '''Can't move...getting wedged... '''Frank: '''GET OUT OF THERE! '''Milton: '''I can't... '''Frank: '''YOU GOTTA GET OUT OF THERE! '''Milton: ''(struggling, grunting in pain)'' Frank: '''OH MY GOD! GET OUT! '''Milton: ''(grunting, screaming in pain)'' Frank: '''WHERE ARE YOU?!!! '''Milton: ''(grunting) I can't talk any long-it's a- '''Frank: '''You got to try and get out! Get the driver's attention! '''Milton: '''It's about to crush my cell phone... '''Frank: '''GET HELP! GET OUTTA THERE! '''Milton: '(getting crushed, grunts) Frank: CLIMB OUT!!! (call ends) (ringback tone) Trivia * According to Todd Schnitt on his Twitter, this call was made in 1996. Category:Prank calls